falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
自動斧
}} The auto axe is a melee weapon that is featured in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. 背景 When Marco first gives the Lone Wanderer an auto axe, he explains that he has been making them from industrial materials and scrap metal from the bridge, mostly parts of various cars and vehicles. 特徵 The auto axe appears to be a modified 工业器材，極度相似於工业磨粉机或混凝土鋸。The original blade seems to have been modified or replaced with a blade of a different kind, one with four roughly circular holes at the edges which creates four individual blades resembling axe blades. The auto axe inflicts large amounts of damage with its sharp rotating blades, and functions like the Ripper. It can also be repaired using Rippers, including the unique Ripper, Jack. Damage done by this weapon can be increased with the Auto Axpert perk which is available within The Pitt, after collecting 10 steel ingots from the steelyard. Durability The auto axe can successfully strike about 457 times from full condition before breaking. 變種 * Steel saw : A weaker version of the auto-axe that can be found on certain slaves. * Man Opener : A stronger variant that ignores armor, including power armor. * The Mauler : The strongest variant of auto-axe. Comparison Locations * Used by many Pitt slaves. * Carried by Kai and Nola. * Can be given by Marco in The Mill during Unsafe Working Conditions. * One is found at the base of a silo in the south of the Pitt steelyard. Notes * This weapon does devastating damage, if one has any of the damage enhancing perks like Ghoul Ecology, Superior Defender, etc. these perks attributes are added per every "tick" of auto axe. With those perks, enemies can be sliced in a fraction of the time it took before. * When Pitt slaves are using this weapon for steel cutting, they can be seen pull starting it repeatedly, suggesting that the auto axe and its variants are gas powered. However, the Wanderer never has to do this, nor do non-player characters when it's being used against another person as a weapon. Bugs * Sometimes this weapon will disappear from first person perspective, but still function perfectly. If one then brings up the Pip-Boy while the weapon is equipped, the Pip-Boy will have disappeared from their arm also. This bug can be temporarily remedied by switching weapons or re-equipping the auto axe. One can also fix it by saving and loading the game. Making an attack with V.A.T.S. can also restore the weapon. * Sometimes the blade alone will disappear, but the weapon will still function perfectly. This can be remedied by switching weapons. * Sometimes, out of V.A.T.S., the weapon may buckle, and instead of functioning with repeated damage (like the Ripper), it may function like a normal melee weapon and repeatedly hit only once, before pulling back and hitting again. This is easily fixable by simply stopping. * Sometimes the auto axe rotary blade will stop spinning in 1st person and will start spinning again in 3rd person. Sounds Gallery AutoAxePreviewTrailerStill.png|The auto axe is seen being used by slaves as a machining tool AutoAxePreviewTrailerStill2.png|The auto axe on the back of Kai preparing meat Autoaxepitt.jpg|A screenshot of the auto axe de:Automatische Axt en:Auto axe es:Machete automático it:Ascia automatica ru:Автопила uk:Автопила Category:Fallout 3 Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:The Pitt weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Melee Weapons